In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text, and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other.
Publishers and owners of licensable items, such as digital content or services, may want to create promotions, discounts, or other distribution campaigns to users of wireless devices to promote and generate interest in the licensable items of the publisher. However, the publishers may not want the promotion to apply to all users of a system. Therefore there is a need to license items based on, for example, location. Licensing items based on location could be a powerful promotional tool for owners of licensable items. By limiting the license to a particular area, the publishers may target the promotional campaign to users more likely to use the licensable item. For example, if the publishers created a new sports application, the promotional campaign may be limited to users at a sporting event. Moreover, providing special access to a licensable item based on location may generate an element of fun and exclusivity to the licensable item. In addition, owners of licensable items may want to provide users with the right to distribute the licensable items. Therefore, there is a need in the art to license a licensable item with a right of distribution, and thus, allowing the licensable item to be redistributed quickly to multiple users across various locations.